


3 times Raphael is jealous

by scalira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demiromantic Raphael, Jealous!Raphael, M/M, jealous!simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+ the one time he isn't (but Simon is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 times Raphael is jealous

**Author's Note:**

> here I am again with pining!Raphael

 

**1.**

Simon had always been attractive, even when he was still a Mundane. Raphael had noticed, had even been _surprised_. Because Mundanes normally didn’t interest him. He normally never paid attention to their looks – or _anything_ about them. But Simon had been different. He had spiked Raphael’s interest.

He only became more attractive when he was Turned. His skin cleared, the few puberty pimples disappearing off his face overnight. He also seemed to have gained muscles, getting broader in the shoulders and chest. Vampirism suited him like it suited everyone, but Simon made it seem like… more.

Raphael wasn’t the only one that noticed. A lot of the vampires in his clan seemed to be interested in the new fledgling who still carried the power of Mundane blood in his veins and lit up the entire dark hotel with his smile.

Because Simon wasn’t just attractive. He was also just kind and lively, something they’d been missing for a long time.

Simon quickly became everyone’s favorite, everyone’s _baby_. They’d taken the nickname Raphael had given him and made it their own, teasing Simon with it until his pale cheeks turned as rosy as they could with the little blood still running through his veins. Raphael would often find his fledgling surrounded by other clan members, crowding around him on the couch or talking to him in the hallway, flirtingly leaning against the wall to give him _looks_ , looks that even made Raphael blush, though he wasn’t the one they were aimed at.

So Simon was attractive and young and sweet. But, above all, he was also clueless. He had no idea basically the entire clan had fallen in love with him. Some saw him as a cute puppy they could pamper and play with, but others had actually developed genuine feelings for the big-smiled fledgling.

Raphael was one of those vampires.

He hadn’t deemed it possible. The last time he fell in love with someone was when he was still human, with a blue-eyed boy who didn’t love him back. It wasn’t that he had become bitter and told himself he would never fall in love again. It just never happened after that one time anymore. Raphael guessed it was because he never became close enough with someone to give himself the chance to fall in love. Except with Magnus. But that was _Magnus_. He was basically his brother.

But then Simon Lewis walked into his life and ruined it.

Because Raphael was in love with him, but he was also pretty sure Simon would never return the feeling.

So he just kinda tried to hide it. There was no point in exposing himself, tell Simon how he felt, when the fledgling didn’t feel the same way. That would just be embarrassing.

Raphael usually left Simon alone when he was getting attention from other clan members. The younger vampire often found his way to Raphael’s room nevertheless, mostly to chat for a bit or pick a fight if he was bored. It somehow flattered Raphael – knowing that, no matter how appealing the proposals of the many attractive vampires in his clan were, Simon would always take the time to catch up with him right before bed.

Their conversations normally were a bit one-sided. Simon talked and talked and talked, while Raphael listened. He would make a comment every once in a while, like ‘Chloe is gay. She wasn’t flirting with you, she was just being nice’ or ‘yeah, Fleur is single,’ no matter how much it pained him to update Simon on the love lives of his clan members.

So, honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised when, after months of shameless flirting from the clan’s side, Simon flirted back.

It happened in the lounge, when Raphael was just minding his own business reading a book. There were a few other vampires there, either typing away on laptops or playing a game on their phones or silently talking to one another. Simon walked in with a pretty, black-haired vampire on his arm. She was looking up to him with something close to hunger in her bright eyes.

“You’re seriously telling me an artist such as yourself has never played the piano before?” She wondered. Raphael glared at her – at her petite frame and full lips and long eyelashes. _Luna_. Raphael had never particularly disliked her, but he suddenly could strangle her with her own long hair then and there.

Simon shrugged.

“Maybe you could teach me,” he said with a bold grin Raphael hadn’t seen yet. And he wanted to bite straight through his tongue or throw a book or disappear into the ground. Because everyone knew Raphael could play the piano like nobody could. And out of all the vampires here, _he_ should be the one teaching Simon.

Luna took a step closer, having to gaze up to Simon to make eye contact. She traced the pattern of his shirt with her long fingernail.

“Maybe I will,” she purred.

“There are other things I could teach you, though. More… interesting things.”

Simon’s eyebrows shot up.

“Oh?” He wondered. “Like what?”

Luna motioned him closer with her finger, pulling him down by the front of his shirt to press her lips against his ear.

Though she was whispering, Raphael could still hear. Of course he could.

He was up his feet before Luna could describe just how flexible she was, throwing his book on the coffee table. The sound made multiple vampires in the room jump, but he was out of the doors before anyone could comment on it.

So, not only did Simon _definitely_ not feel the same way Raphael did.

He just also happened to be disgustingly heterosexual.

 

**2.**

You wouldn’t give it to him when you saw him, but Raphael actually enjoyed going to clubs.

They were just – liberating. In a way. He didn’t have to keep up appearances. At the club, between sweaty bodies and surrounded by smoke, he wasn’t the New York Clan Leader, or the vampire who could walk on holy ground, or the man who had the scar of a cross burned into his chest and still wore the thing every day. He could just be one out of many blurred faces, grinding to music and drinking blood spiked with alcohol and just _enjoy himself_.

He didn’t go out as often as he wanted, but when he did, he made sure to go full over board. He always squeezed himself in leather pants, just because he could. He didn’t have to worry about getting too hot and sweaty to wear them comfortably, and he enjoyed the glances he got from both men and women when he wore them. He usually wore a simple shirt with them, white or grey or black, sleeves rolled up halfway to his shoulders to show off his biceps. And, when he was really going all the way, he’d even put some eyeliner on his lower eyelids as well.

The vampires of the New York Clan had a few traditions. They all agreed that having too many traditions would only get them stuck in olden days and it was important not to cling to things too much. But if there was one tradition they all wanted to stick around, it was celebrating the 21st Rebirth Day.

It was something silly – stolen from the Mundanes. A weird parody of their celebration of the 21st birthday, when Mundanes could finally legally drink. Humans often went to clubs to celebrate, drinking until they couldn’t stand.

The vampire equivalent was similar. On the day of the 21st year you had been a vampire, the whole clan went out to a Downworlder club to get drunk on spiked blood and find someone to take home for the night.

Today, it was Stan’s 21st Rebirth Day.

Raphael had expected Simon to complain. He didn’t seem the party type – even less so than Raphael. But when he told him what the plan was for that night, Simon seemed excited.

“I haven’t been out clubbing in months!” He cheered.

“Huh,” Raphael huffed, squinting at Simon.

“Never thought you the party type.”

“Please, I’ve basically been stuck here for a decade. I can use a good night of going out and enjoying myself.”

Raphael couldn’t agree more, so that night, he hoisted himself in his favorite pair of leather pants and took out the eyeliner. Yep, it was gonna be one of those nights.

He swallowed his comment on Simon’s usual band shirt and black skinny jeans and decided he was just gonna have fun tonight without worrying about Simon and his fashion choices and his crush on him.

That plan worked until halfway through the night.

He’d been having a good time with some Warlock boy who had taken a special interest in him (it were definitely the pants), grinding up to him almost too dirtily to be allowed in the club, when his gaze had drifted over the crowd and had landed on Simon.

Okay, to be fair, it was pretty hypocritical to get jealous when he saw Simon dancing with someone else when he was basically riding this Warlock. But, as the boy behind him let his hands travel over Raphael’s thighs and peppered his jaw with open-mouthed kissed, the vampire couldn’t take his eyes off Simon.

He seemed to really be into it, frowning in concentration. There was a girl in front of him, cleavage reaching her navel and her long hair as white as the moon. Her skin was dark and almost glowing in the bluish light they were under. Simon was moving his body in sync with hers, having wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

They moved even closer, Simon chasing her lips when the girl teasingly pulled back. Raphael froze on the dancefloor when the girl wrapped her arms around Simon’s neck and dragged her bottom lip over his jaw. The fledgling froze too, but not for the same reason Raphael did. Simon froze because he wanted her to move, wanted her to continue until she reached his lips. He even tilted his head slightly and waited for her to close the distance between them completely.

When Simon and the girl kissed, it was as if lightning struck Raphael. The Warlock boy was still behind him, seeming oblivious to Raphael’s state of mind. He was still rubbing himself against him, was still moving his hands way too close to Raphael’s crotch, was still leaving wet kisses wherever he could reach him. But Raphael stood frozen on the spot, still like a statue, as he watched the two people in front of him make out.

And the only thought that flooded his mind was: _That should be me_.

And then he was moving, pushing the Warlock away and making his way to his fledgling, who was currently busy sticking his tongue in a girl’s throat. When he reached him, he tapped him on the shoulder.

When Simon didn’t respond, he practically shoved him.

“Hey, wha- oh, what’s up, Raph?” Simon asked when he parted from the girl to look at him. His eyes were dazed and his smile lazy. Proud.

Raphael wanted to snap to not ‘what’s up, Raph’ him, he wanted to scream _how dare you_ , and he wanted to throw a tantrum and cry and he also just wanted Simon to kiss him like he had just kissed that girl.

But instead, he clenched his jaw and said: “Let’s go.”

“Why? It’s not even two yet.”

Raphael frantically searched for an excuse, looking around the club to find an alibi. His eyes landed on Stan and some other vampires, crowding the bar while taking shots.

“Stan asked about you. He wants to take some shots with you.”

Simon’s eyes lit up, obviously pleased about the fact that somebody had asked for him. He looked down at the girl still pressed up against him and apologized. The girl brushed it off, caught his lips with her own one last time and then walked away, hips swaying.

Raphael had to put all his strength in not giving her the Death Glare as she walked away.

“Who was that?” He asked as they pushed through the wall of people to get to the bar.

Simon’s cheeks turned rosy, just enough for Raphael to notice in the dark.

“I don’t even know,” he confessed.

“She was a really good kisser, though.”

Somehow, the fact that he didn’t even know her made Raphael even more mad. He bit back his snarky remark and just smiled, hoping it didn’t look as fake as it seemed.

“Good for you,” he managed to say around his anger.

When Simon was seated between the other vampires, receiving pats on the shoulder and fist bumps here and there, Raphael realized something.

Jealousy wasn’t green. It was bright red, like blood, and it made his boil in his veins.

**3.**

The fact that drinking blood from other vampires often led to extreme pleasures comparable to getting close to orgasm was something older vampires often held from fledglings. They mostly did it because there was an unspoken rule that vampires and fledglings shouldn’t exchange blood, for the mere fact that fledglings still had Mundane blood in their system and their blood was basically irresistible for vampires. Not only did they get sexual pleasure out of it, it was also just better than vampire blood. So it was kind of a law that vampires didn’t drink from fledglings to protect the younglings, to make sure they weren’t accidentally drained.

There wasn’t any law against fledglings drinking from vampires, though.

Raphael had fantasized a lot about it. About baring his neck to Simon in complete submission, offering him the most vulnerable part of himself and trusting him to not kill him. He thought about it when the hotel was empty at night, when everyone was out hunting or partying and only the empty hallways could hear him. It was one of his favorite things to imagine when he took care of himself.

He never imagined someone else in his place.

As the leader of the clan, Raphael wasn’t supposed to dislike anyone. He was supposed to appreciate all his clan members and not pick favorites or pick on someone. But he was only human (well, not in the literal sense, but _anyway_ ) and even he had some people he would gladly throw in a volcano if he got the chance.

Margot Vander Waal was one of those people.

He had just always gotten a bad feeling about her. Her smile was just a bit too sharp and her eyes a bit too… seeking. Like she was hunting and everyone could be the prey. He simply didn’t trust her.

When he walked in on her pressed against the wall, Simon pinning her against it, he knew there had been a reason for the distrust.

He knew immediately that he was drinking from her just from the sounds he was making, sounds Raphael had imagined him making when Simon was drinking from _him_. Not her. Especially not her. Simon stifled a whimper in her neck, his hips snapping to create some friction. Margot’s long fingers – almost claws – were tangled in Simon’s curls, tugging at it like Raphael wanted to do. She had one of her legs draped over his hip, his body positioned between her thighs. Her lip quivered as he drank, soft moans escaping from her mouth.

Raphael was frozen in horror, a position he found himself in more often when he saw Simon with someone else. His insides were boiling hot and jealousy clawed through his chest like a monster. He’d never wanted to hurt one of his own before, but now he wanted nothing more than to rip Margot’s head straight off her slim shoulders.

Margot’s eyes had been closed the entire time he’d been there, but now she slowly blinked them open and looked straight at him. Raphael still didn’t move, just noticed that her pupils were blown wide.

“Care to join in?” She said, her voice thick and slow with pleasure. Simon separated himself from her neck long enough to look at Raphael. There was some blood dripping from his chin. Blood that should’ve been _his,_ dripping from the chin of the boy that should be _his_.

Raphael turned around and ran.

**+1.**

Simon liked clubbing. He liked how lowkey everyone could be if they wanted to. If you wanted to dress up in fancy clothes you could, but you could also walk in in skinny jeans and a shirt. You could even come in sweats or swimming shorts, if you really wanted to.

But if you dared to arrive in anything other than an expensive suit at one of Magnus’ extravagant parties, he’d probably have you shot by a sniper before you made it to the entrance.

So Simon had borrowed one of Raphael’s suits – again. He wasn’t complaining though. He probably liked wearing Raphael’s clothes a bit too much. He liked that Raphael’s scent hung around them and he liked that people could probably smell Raphael on him when he wore his clothes and he really liked that the suit probably smelled like Simon too when he returned it. It was his way of owning and being owned by someone. He had never particularly cared much for ‘owning’ someone when he was still human – thought it was possessive and unhealthy to talk about a human being like that.

But, in the few months he had been a vampire, he had learned some things.

For example, for some reason being Turned into a vampire had changed his perspective on the whole owning thing. He actually _wanted_ to be owned now. He wanted to be someone’s and he wanted someone to be his. He had asked Lily about it, who was probably the closest to a best friend he had in the hotel besides Raphael (no way in hell would he ask Raphael about this new urge, especially because he was the one he wanted to own and be owned by). She had told him it’s a vampire thing, comparable to swans seeking out a partner for life. It was in their nature to want to be owned.

But Raphael didn’t seem to want to be owned by Simon, or _anyone_ , for that matter. Raphael was a free spirit, a feral wolf (he would totally kill him for comparing him to a wolf). He couldn’t be bound by anyone, would probably rather die than to be tied down.

So Simon didn’t act on his feelings for him. Instead, he sought out other people.

Not that he was looking for someone else to own, to replace Raphael. That was an impossible task anyway. But he was lonely, and he just enjoyed the attention people gave him.

That’s why he flirted with Luna and kissed the dark-skinned girl at the club. And that’s why he had drunk Margot’s blood, which had led to… other stuff. He purposely looked for female partners because there was no point in looking for male ones. The only man he wanted to flirt with, kiss or drink blood from was Raphael. And he didn’t seem interested.

They went to the party together – he and Raphael. The other vampires didn’t have such a great bond with Magnus and decided to skip this party, so it was just them there. Simon was nervous because he didn’t know anyone there except Raphael and he didn’t want him to leave him alone, but it seemed like Raphael had his eyes set on the bar and wouldn’t get away from it for the entire night.

The older vampire seemed more distant lately. He’d started to lock his bedroom door so Simon couldn’t come in and talk to him right before sunrise, which had been there usual routine. He would often knock to ask if he could come in, but Raphael never responded. He also just seemed to overall avoid him, leaving the room when he saw only Simon was in it, not addressing him about anything directly anymore, even struggling to look him in the eye when he really couldn’t avoid talking to him. They had barely spoken on the way here, just exchanged a short conversation about the suit Simon was wearing.

Simon hated it. He wanted Raphael to be comfortable around him, to talk to him. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something wrong, even though he couldn’t pin point exactly what it was.

Simon sat awkwardly next to Raphael for around twenty minutes before he finally saw someone familiar.

“Clary!” He squealed when he saw flaming red hair moving through the crowd. She was pulling Izzy with her, who looked flawless as always.

“Hey, Simon!” His best friend exclaimed once she saw him. They hugged and then Clary was already dragging him with her.

“Come on, you gotta hear the story Jace is telling!”

A few months ago, Simon would’ve been reluctant to listen to _anything_ Jace was saying. But that was when he still had a crush on Clary and it had seemed like she was in love with that ridiculously attractive Shadowhunter. Luckily, that ended up not being true. Clary confessed her feelings for Isabelle, who happened to be feeling the same way, and Jace found love with Lydia. Now, Simon would even dare to say Jace and him were bros.

Their group was upstairs, at the VIP-section (because _of course_ Magnus’ house party had a VIP-section). Magnus and Alec were talking in the corner and Jace and Lydia were sitting on a leather couch, her legs thrown over his lap as he made big gestures while telling a story. When they noticed Simon, Jace held up his hand.

“Simon!” He cheered, high fiving the other boy.

“I didn’t know you’d be here. Fancy suit, bro.”

“Uh, thanks?” Simon said. Then Clary tugged him down to sit with her and Isabelle and motioned for Jace to continue the story.

“So then the demon tried to _flirt_ with me, and I was like dude I’m really flattered but-”

And Simon allowed himself to enjoy the story (which was probably totally made up) and forget about his problems for just a moment.

 

 

A few hours and some (blood) cocktails later, Simon got up to stretch his legs.

It was coincidence, honestly. The way he turned his head to scan the crowd, the way the lights hit the dancefloor just right and drew his attention.

He saw Raphael first. The dark blue suit and jet black hair were hard to miss, but there was something wrong, something that didn’t quite fit –

Oh no.

Raphael was kissing someone. Like, proper make out.

And that someone wasn’t Simon.

Simon had always been a jealous person. He couldn’t stand it when people had better stuff than him, when people got along better with Clary than him. But Turning had only made it worse.

His vision literally turned _red_ when he saw Raphael kiss someone else. His hands started shaking and he could feel his fangs pop out in anger. He faintly heard someone ask if he was okay – Clary. Or Izzy, maybe.

But he was already moving before they could put a hand on his shoulder.

He ran down the stairs and through the crowd, easily slipping between bodies until he reached Raphael and the boy he was kissing.

He was so mad, so _furious_. Because how dare this boy kiss _his_ Raphael? So he broke them up, pushed the other boy away.

“This one is claimed,” he hissed, shielding Raphael with his own body. The boy looked pretty ordinary. Simon would’ve believed he were a Mundane if it hadn’t been for the pointy ears.

He obviously wanted to say something, but chickened out when Simon pulled back his lips in a feral snarl.

When the boy had disappeared in the crowd, Simon turned around to Raphael. He was staring at him, big-eyed and slack-jawed.

“Did you – did you just _claim_ me?” He stuttered. A blush spread from his neck to his ears. It made Simon snap out of his jealous frenzy.

“Only if you want me to,” he quickly said, retracting his fangs.

Raphael stared at him some more and then visibly relaxed.

“Fucking _finally_ ,” he growled before pulling Simon into a kiss.

Their first kiss was sloppy and open mouthed and almost desperate. Simon wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and claim him right then and there, making Raphael his in every sense of the word. But he settled with the kiss and drew back to look at Raphael, whose eyes were dazed.

“That took you fucking ages,” Raphael said hoarsely.

“I thought you didn’t want me.”

“ _Idiota_. Of course I want you. I’ll always want you.”

“Always is a pretty long time, Raphael,” Simon teased. Raphael slid his hands from Simon’s neck to his hips and pinched his sides.

“Not when you’re with me,” he whispered.

And they kissed again, sweet and slow this time.

After all, they had eternity to be with each other. They could take it slow.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: "Things you said before you kissed me."


End file.
